


Johnny Boy

by peanut49045



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut49045/pseuds/peanut49045
Summary: There must be a stronger word the ouch. If there was that is what John would be saying right now. Well, probably not saying. He didn't know if he could speak. Can you speak with a mouth full of blood?He spat, making a nice little red patten on the concrete.“Get up Johnny boy!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from the song "Johnny Boy" by twenty one pilots

There must be a stronger word the ouch. If there was that is what John would be saying right now. Well, probably not saying. He didn't know if he could speak. Can you speak with a mouth full of blood?

 

He spat, making a nice little red patten on the concrete.

 

> _“Get up Johnny boy!”_

 

The ground was right in front of his face. Why was it so close? Oh right. Because John was on the floor. Bleeding. There was a lot of blood. A lot. Was it all his? John tried to think of the last time he saw this much blood. It was when he was shot. It seems so long ago. He thought he was going to die then. He might die now. That made his think back to his first case with Sherlock. The Study in Pink. What a stupid name. After his blog took off with all of Sherlock’s cases, that was still the one everyone knew them for. The more famous it got, the more John hated the name. It was on that first case when Sherlock had asked him what his last words would be if he was in his final moments. “Please, God, let me live”. Sherlock had scoffed at that not realizing it was those exact words that fell out of John’s mouth as he lied in the sand trying to put pressure on the hole in his shoulder. John wonder what Sherlock would say to him now if he knew he was thinking of their first case in his final moments. That made him chuckle. Big mistake. 

 

Ouch.

 

His eyes were closed again. He didn't remember closing them. The pain seems to come from everywhere. What was going on? Right, he was dying. Wait, but he can’t die. Why? Why cant he die?

 

> _“Get up Johnny boy! Get up Johnny boy! Get up cuz the world has left you lying on the ground!! Well, by world, I mean me. But then again I am the world now, aren't I?”_
> 
>  

John hated that voice. It was too high. It seems so familiar though. Why? How does he know that voice? 

 

Moriarty. Thats who that sing-song voice belonged to.

 

Ouch. 

 

His eyes didn't close this time. But John could still feel the outline of the fist where it made contact with his face. He spat again. More blood. 

 

John was tired. He didn't want to get up any more. It was getting harder and harder just to kept his eyes open. And when they did open the world seemed too bright. It was just easier to kept them closed. John lied back down. The ground was cold and hard. Last time, it had been hot and soft, the sand soaking up his blood as it spilled out of his shoulder. But not this time, the blood just seems to flow out of his broken body. John could feel it pooling around him. 

  

> _“Get up Johnny boy!”_

 

No, I think I’ll stay down this time, John thought. There no reason to get back up.

 

It was getting colder. Or was that just him. John couldn't tell. So he’d die on a cold, hard ground, not a hot and soft one. Oh well. At least it was quiet. Almost quiet. There was someone saying something again. But John was too tired to listen this time. He started to drift. 

 

> _“Get up Johnny boy cuz SHERLOCK need you now!!”_

 

Sherlock? Wait. What did that voice say?

 

John put all the effort he had left to open his eyes one more time. He gave it everything he had to focus on those words. Listening for that name.

 

> _“Get up Johnny boy cuz SHERLOCK need you now!!”_

 

Sherlock needed him? John closed his eyes again. Sherlock would be okay. Sherlock never really needed John. John was a living substitute for the skull on the mantle piece. No, sherlock would be okay. John felt something run down his face. Just some more blood probably. But he felt that same drop again and again. Was he crying? John Watson, crying in his final moment? Sherlock would defiantly scoff at that. He chuckled again. 

 

Ouch.

 

That hurt. A lot. Everything hurts. 

 

And then, it didn't. 

 

Nothing hurt anymore. It was like those final moments before falling asleep. Where nothing seems real. Everything is just so peaceful.

 

 Good night John, he said to himself. 

 

Good night, Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock….. 

 

Sher….

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a writer of any sort. So if you see any mistakes in spelling or grammar or have suggestions please comment and ill fix it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Something for my best friend Turtle. As she is recovering from Mono.


End file.
